Heaven's Downfall
by ButterballPorkbun
Summary: My father hate me more than anything so I was convinced that life hated me. Honestly I think it still does and still will, except I met someone and I know someone who may help me. My angel, the only person I can trust. (This is a version of Heaven's Grace from Uriel P.O.V. now I would suggest you read Heaven's Grace before trying this then leaving a review telling me what you want)
1. Chapter 1

(_Okay this is the first chapter of Uriel's story make sure you try Heaven's Grace and tell if you want more of this story or that story or if you want both because I am willing to do both like I said this is just the first chapter kind of a sneak peak of what to expect if you choose Uriel's story)_

**Chapter1: A Horrible Life**

I was three when my sister died we were only one year apart. She died in her bed due to a "genetic" issue. But that wasn't the truth not in this house. She was dead because she screamed. When my father had came in to touch her that night like any other night, but due to the power going out his shadow had made her scream in terror. My father miss took her scream of terror as a scream for help a sign that she was fighting his advances and she died that night with her face stuff deeply into a pillow. If you had looked at her while she was dead she would have looked like she had snuggled deeply into her bed her face turn into her pillow. I remember everything from when my mom found her body and started whimpering on the verge of tears, to my father who was laughing and sneering. After yelling at my mother to shut up he turned to me and sneered. I looked down at the floor. "Now Uriel, boy I want you to listen to me when those cops and ambulance come keep your fucking mouth shut. Let me do all the talking you better pretend like your mute. Do you understand." He ordered. Still looking down at the floor I nodded. "Yes Master." I said still looking down. I learned a long time ago that father always wanted to be called Master or Sir. Most of the time he liked to be called Master. Especially by my mom. I heard my father on the phone and he let my mom cry out her pain he said it would be realistic for when everyone showed up. I watched as he lied on the phone, eventually I got sick of it picked up one of my stuffed animals and walked into my room. I heard the sirens very soon I heard the emergency vehicles pull up. Their loud blaring sirens practically broke my ear drums. I saw what looked like a dozen people come into the house. I heard a lot of voices down stairs, many among many conversations were going on down stairs the only problem is that I could only focus on one and it wasn't the words in the conversation it was the noise. It was who ever my mom was having a conversation with. With every word of the conversation her voice was cracking, she was whimpering, sniffling and everything. She sound like she was the one who was dying. I frowned and tried to stopped listening. But I couldn't. Soon I had to force myself to go to sleep but my mom's screams, my sister's body and my father's sneer haunted my dreams swirling them and changing them into awful, horrible nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the house was silent, no conversation were going on with in the house. Father is probably passed out drunk in front of the TV and mom more than likely cried herself to sleep. I looked out of my window it was completely dark outside. I smiled since the first time I woke up this morning. It's my turn to play. I thought. I picked a few of my toys up and shoved them into a nearby book bag. I did this almost every night when ever I could. Even if the sky wasn't clear I would still do this because at night when every one went to sleep I had freedom. I looked at the clouds in the sky they looked a bit thick. I reached underneath my bed and grabbed the large folded up make shift tent. I had made it a while ago out of an old tarp I found and a couple of other things. It wasn't perfect but it would keep me safe from the rain and the wind. As I crammed that into a back pack I smile I thought about the freedom I would soon get to enjoy. After gathering up everything I began to tip toe my way down the steps. Once at the back door I looked around to see if my father or mother had noticed my small noises as I carefully walked down the steps. I opened the door and winced sightly at the soft creek. After going out side and shutting the door behind me I began to survey the backyard. As I was doing that I notice something small and red lying nearby. I walked over and picked it up. It was a medium sized rubber red ball with little flying kittens on them as decorations. This is diffidently not mine. I thought. Then looked toward the fence that separated our house from the neighbors. Could it be the neighbor's, they have a cat and I think I've seen their daughter? I wondered. I sat my back pack down in the dew covered grass then I walked over and threw the ball over the fence onto their lawn. As I was setting up my tent I heard soft foot steps coming from the other side of the fence. I froze at the foot steps came close to the fence before stopping right in front of it. I didn't even breathe as I bit my lip. "Thank you for finding this for me who ever you are this is my favorite toy." I heard a voice say. The voice sound like that of a small girl, a girl that was more than likely my age. She sounded very shy, timid. But the girl also had an accent that was partially thick blending in with her normal speech. I waited a moment before speaking to her. "Your...welcome." I whispered wondering if she could hear me. I heard the girl giggle. "Kan du vaere sa snill a snakke hoyere?" I frowned I knew she was speaking in a different language but I didn't know what she wanted or needed, or what she was even saying for that matter. "What? Did? You?Say?" I asked her slowly and carefully. "It's Norwegian. I was asking you if you could speak louder please?" She explain briefly. "Oh. I said that your welcome." I told her slightly louder. "May I come over there?" She asked. I froze and a chill that had nothing to do with the weather rolled over my exposed skin, I shivered. For a moment I saw my sister. "NO!" I shouted before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked around then I stared at the back door and waited. After a few seconds though nothing happened. I was so relieved that I suddenly felt dizzy. I slowly sat down in the cool grass. "What's your name?" She whispered. When I didn't answer she sighed. "You can call me Kathy...for now. You have a reason for suddenly going quiet. But if you ever need anything I'll be over here so just come and ask for me." Once she was done talking she left her soft foot steps soon faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up carefully and walked over to the fence I touch the wooden fence once I reached it. The wood was wet, slick, and rough beneath my fingertips. I felt the wood shift slightly, I froze then I moved the loose board of the fence away. I had to kneel down a bit to look through the narrow gap. The house on the other side of the fence wasn't a house at all but a large mansion like you'd see in one of those Homes&Gardens magazines. The lawn was well maintained. The house was a light powder blue color. I saw a light come on in one of the top windows of the house. I drew away from the fence as slowly and as quietly a possible then I placed the loose board back where it had been before. After the fence was fixed I began to play taking my toys out of my back pack. When I finished playing I was tired. I stood up and stretched reaching toward the sky. After I gathered up my toys and my tarp I put them back inside my back pack. I crept towards the back door then slowly opened it and winced when it once again let out a soft creek. I glared briefly at the hinges as I closed the door behind me then ventured up stairs to my room. I stopped in front of my sister's room and stood outside her doorway. "I wonder if she's finally free and happy now." I whispered as I opened my bedroom door. I place my back pack underneath my bed then I lay down and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. I woke up to my mother's screams and whimpers the moment I looked up I felt a sharp throbbing, sting come across my face. My eyes instantly focused on my Father who stood in front of me with his hand raised ready to slap me again. I glanced passed him to see my mom balled up on the floor. She was sitting up but rocking back and forth in the fetal position with a large bruise on her are and smaller red ones on her arms and a hand print around her throat. "I can't believe I have to be a fucking alarm clock for you boy." My father grumbled his face was twisted up in an expression that was a mixture of hatred and disgust, as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Master." I apologized looking down at the floor. My Father sneered and not a moment later I felt him punch me in my stomach. I let out a loud gasp then I began to dry-heave and retch even though nothing was in my stomach to throw up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groan. "It always amazes me how you can take a hit but the bitch over there can't even take a slap to the face." He chuckled. I just wiped my mouth then looked at my father. His eyes were completely bloodshot from staying up half the night drinking liquor and beer. "You have ten minutes to get ready for school." He warned me. "Yes Master, I understand." I told him. His breath still reeked of alcohol I wanted badly to escape the smell but I knew if I ran away, or moved away while he was talking I'd without a doubt get beaten even worst. On his way out my room he turned to face my mom. "Also make yourself look presentable because your taking him to school and I don't want you to embarrass me you little whore." My father snarled.

* * *

><p>(<em>I'll try to upload the chapters as soon as possible. I have some bad news though my dog died he had pnumonea and Lymn disease WHICH he got from the damn SPCA ;-; he was only seven years old and he just turned eight this month. I loved him with everything I had his name was Zeus. I'll miss him but I'm sorry if I've been neglecting you guys and my stories. I've just had so much going on. Me and my family moved to a new house about 30 minutes away from our old house, after having a major dispute with our slum lord. So again I'm sorry so please don't hate me. XOXO Zenovia<em>)


	4. Chapter 4

My mom's soft whimpering's were all I could hear after my father left the room. I slowly stood up and limped over to my mom every time I moved it hurt like someone was repeatedly poking my insides especially my stomach. I stopped moving for a moment and lifted up my shirt there was a large bruise starting to form on my skin. I whimpered. The bruise stood out in an almost horrifying manor against my pale skin like a Horse fly on chalk. I released my shirt and continued my walk over to my mom. When I reached her I stopped in front of her and began to pet her head, as though she were an animal. My mom pulled me to close to her as she tried to stop crying. Her tears stained my shirt. "Oh Uriel, my little baby angel I'm so sorry!" She sniffled her voice was muffled due to her face being in my shirt. "I should have listened to you and Celia especially you when he said that, THAT **_man _**didn't seem right." She said the word man like it was a bad horrible word. "Its okay mommy don't worry I'll always be here." I told her patting her head. She looked up at me. "Do you promise that Uri?" She asked softly. I nodded and held out my pinky. My mom sniffled and wiped her right across her red puffy eyes. Then she reached out with her left hand and used it to link her pink with mine. After that mom took me to school. My school was a public school ages Preschool-Fourth grade. My mom smiled for the second time in a while as she dropped me off at the school gate. As I was sitting down in my chair in the classroom I noticed there was another chair next to me suddenly. As the teacher walked in signaling the start of class a little girl my age followed right behind her. The girl was wearing a white sun dress with bright yellow sun flowers. She had long, waist length dark red hair. Her eyes were wide, and the color of storm clouds. She reminds me of stuffed doe toy. I thought. "Okay class, can every one say hello to Willow Evans."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all my life has been hectic but I've been trying to update for days and I just got around to itbecause of my new computer I'm updating at the library so ya my mom also got hurt.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_(Well everyone it's be a long time and I have been very busy with my personal life so ya...I have been slowly updating on the chapters on my computer when I do have the time or at least feeling well enough to do so. Soon I'll update Heaven's Grace. Please read and review XOXO Zenovia_

* * *

><p>"Okay class, can every one say hello to Willow Evans." The homeroom teacher said. The class collectively said. "Hello." to their new classmate, myself included. "Okay Willow go sit next to Uriel. Uriel please raise your hand so that Willow can find you." The teacher said gently. I slowly raised my arm, the unbruised one to show her where I was sitting. The girl walked all the way to the back and looked at me. She stopped for a moment and looked me up and down. I noticed that her were focused on my neck for some reason. "Uriel." I heard her mummer as she took her seat. I noticed that her voice instantly sounded familiar. I suddenly remembered last night as the Teacher began writing simple math problems on the board. Her voice sounds similar but is she really that girl from last night? I wondered. Willow suddenly tapped me on my left shoulder I winced as she touched a bruise. "Um…can I please read with you I don't have the math book?" She asked. It took a moment for me to answer her. I didn't like being next to people if I sat next to them or played with them, they would be able to see my bruise then they might tell the Teacher which would get back to…Master. I sighed. "I guess." I whispered. She smiled at me. "Thank you." Willow pulled her chair up next to mine. She smiled as she sat next to me. She held one side of the book and I held the other side. "I'm sorry I touched your bruises." She muttered the apology so softly I barely heard it but I immediately froze. I glanced at her to see her tilting her neck slightly to the side. I almost gasp out loud at what I saw there a faint ugly gray ring of bruise around her slim pale neck. "There used to be a butler at my house who, whenever I made a mess would strangle me. My parents fired him when they found out and we moved to a new house." She whispered softly. I instantly felt sick and touch my other that held most of the bruises. "You…I-I have no clue what you are talking about." I mumbled nervously. Willow frowned but just continued to look at me for a few moments. "You're lying because the person who's attacking you has you terrified. The butler use to want me to call him Master since he was always supposed to call me mistress while on the job. Your neck looks kind of like mine just bit darker. Does your person, make you call him Master to?" She asked. Before I knew what was happening I was slowly nodding in answer to her question. Willow grabbed the hand that was touching my arm with her free one. I began to shiver out of fear as I realized what I had just done. My master is going to murder me! He'll beat me to death! I thought frantically. The world around me suddenly seemed much smaller and dimmer. I tried to take a deep breath but it felt like I was being held under water and couldn't get enough air. A moment later. The whole world went black and the last thing I heard was my Teacher calling my name and asking if I was okay.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_I would love some feedback on this story guys also I may put the story Strange Prey back up with some things changed though and maybe longer chapters i don't know but fair warning no flames because that's why I took it down the first time. But I love you all XOXOXO Zenovia._

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying down in a bed in the nurse's office. I looked over and saw Willow sitting down in a chair at my bedside. She was asleep with her head slumped forward and her bruised neck showing slightly. I stared at the ugly bruises that circled her neck. Maybe… I can tell her, I mean she's like me. We both have the same problem maybe…I can confide in her, trust her. I thought as I stared at Willow. A moment later she began to wake up. Willow blinked sleepily at me before she came to her senses. "Oh your awake I'm glad." She told me. I stared at her. "It's true." I whispered. Willow frowned. "Huh?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "What you said is true it's all true." I whispered very softly. Willow just stared at me and in her eyes I didn't see pity I saw understanding. I froze and she smiled. "It's okay." She told me. Willow opened both her arms holding them out for a hug and all the while she was smiling at me. I slowly, very hesitantly gave her a hug. She smelled like flowers and she was warm and soft. I suddenly felt warm wet tears rolling down my cheeks. It only took me a moment to realize I was crying. Willow stroked my hair slowly and steadily. "Shh, it's okay Uri." She whispered softly. I continued to cry in her arms as she stroked my hair and pat my head. Eventually I managed to calm down. Willow pulled back releasing me. "Have you calmed down now?" She asked me. I nodded slowly. "Thanks for staying here with me." Willow grinned. "You're welcome." I suddenly heard the nurse's office door open and when I looked up I saw my worst nightmare standing in the doorway. I felt myself stiffen as father stared at me with cold eyes. A ball of ice formed in my stomach and I suddenly wanted to disappear. His eyes shifted over to Willow and he looked her up and down appraising her like a piece of meat before smiling. I had to force myself not to shudder. I know that smile, it was the smile he use to show my sister. I thought. "Hello, I'm Rick Uriel's Step-father I've come to pick him up." He told Willow. Willow stared at him but I noticed something in eyes click like she instantly figured out a puzzle then she gave him her brightest smile. "Oh you are, well I'm his best friend Willow from home room class. I'll help you get Uriel outside since he's still a bit unsteady on his feet." Willow told him. My father chuckle. "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing. I'm park right out front I'll be waiting." He told her. My father gave her one last look before departing. Once the door shut complete Willow sighed. "Pervert. Let me guess it's him right, he's your…'Master'" She said. I looked at her. "Why? Why did you tell him that your my friend now something will happen to you!?" I snapped. Willow smiled as she grabbed my book bag out of a nearby cabinet "It was the easiest explanation I could think of beside its true. We are friends' maybe not best friend but friends. She walked back over to me. "So that means I'll stick by your side and help you no matter what." She told me. Willow grabbed both of my hands and pulled me out of the bed. She steady me as I stumbled a bit so that I wouldn't fall. I put my sneakers and coat on. Willow handed me my book bag and we began walking down the hallway. Once outside I saw my Father's old beat up car. He stood by its smiling and staring at Willow's chest I felt physically sick at the image. "Are you ready to go?" He ask me. "Yes." I mumbled sliding into the car. As we were driving away I could see him looking at Willow in the review mirror. "Hey boy." He said. I jumped. "Yes sir?" I asked hesitantly. "That little girl, Willow right she's real pretty if she's your friend tell her to come over. I want to meet her again." He told me. I froze for moment not knowing what to say after say. "Willow is our neighbor she lives right next door." I told him. His eyes instantly lit up. "Oh does she now."<p> 


End file.
